Kasey's Lust For Killing
Characters: ____________ Kasey - ( Main ) Ryder Chase Marshall Zuma Ranger ??? - ( Mysterouis Demon Pup ) _________________________________ Chapter 1: The Revenge Killing ( ~ It Is sunny In Adventure Bay ~) ( In The LookOut ): Kasey: (* In The Corner Of The Wall With a Blanket Covering Her *): ( Dark Evil Voice ): I got to Kill someone, ( Regular Voice ): No, Never ! ( Dark Evil Voice ): C'mon i know you want to, i know you got a dark Demon inside you just let it come out and have fun killing people, ( Regular Voice ): No !!, i don't want to Ryder: Kasey ? ... You Ok ? .... What's Wrong ? Kasey: ( Dark Evil Voice ): Hey-, (* Clear's Throat *) - ( Regular Voice ): Hey Ryder what do you want Ryder: ... well i'm just wandering if your ok, ... you haven't been acting yourself Kasey: ( Mad, Growling Voice ): I'm Ok, Now leave at once Ryder: Kasey, Calm down Kasey: ( Mad, Growling Voice ): No, you Calm Down, i'm sick and tired of Being Around Here, with the Mutt Pups and You Ryder: Kasey, watch what you Say ... and Please Calm- Kasey: (* Lauches At Ryder and Knocks him Down *): YOU LISTEN TO ME PIPSQUEAK !!!!, I'M TIRED OF YOU MOSTLY !!! ... Ryder: ( Fear Voice ): What did I ever do ? Kasey: ALOT OF THINGS !!!! ( Evil Demon In-Side Her ): Go ahead Kill Him, i know you want to do it, ever thing he did bad to you over the years ... He's the one who caused the fire and killed your parents Kasey: (* Growling Angerly with Foam forming around her mouth *) Ryder: ( Scared in Fear Voice ): K-Kasey ? Kasey: ( Clenched her teeth Down ): I hope you like your after life (* Ryder frozed in fear after what Kasey said, He started to lightly shake in fear looking right into Kasey's Mad Eyes *) Ryder: ( Fear Voice ): Kasey, Please Don't, i'm sorry for whatever i did to you, whatever i did i won't do again ... i'll even fix it Kasey: ( Growling / Has teeth Clenched Down ): you can't fix what you have already done, YOU KILLED MY PARENTS !!!! ... Now I will kill you Ryder: ... I never did that Kasey: yes you did, and i will enjoy getting my revenge ... (* Kasey get's a Knife in her mouth *) Ryder: ( Gasp in Fear ) - Kasey please No, i'll tell you the truth Kasey: The truth was already revelved ... good bye Ryder, (* Kasey repeatly Stabbed Ryder in the chest over and Over, Getting covered in his Blood, she finally Stopped tile she Killed Ryder ~ Or Is He Dead ~ *) Kasey: ( Evil Grin ) ... finally after all these years i finlly got my revenge ... but i got to hide his Body So the Other Pups Don't find out Chapter 2: The Secret / 2 More Killings Kasey: (* Hides Ryder's Body Under a Table & Put a Table cover over the table hiding the bottom of the -table*): There now the Pups will never find out (* Evil Chuckle *) ( MeanWhile Outside ): Zuma: Hey let's go ask Wyder if he wants to play Soccer Chase: Ok Zuma & Chase: (* Walls Into The Lookout To See Kasey in Blood *): AHHHH ! KASEY !!! Kasey: Oh, Hello Pups Chase: WHY ARE COVERED IN BLOOD !! Kasey: Alittle Complicated Story my Friend, (* alittle Evil Grin *) Zuma: Do You Know where Wyder is ? Kasey: Ummm ... well Chase: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM !!! Kasey: SHUT UP CHASE !!! Chase: Grrrrr !!! Zuma: Uh ?, a Blood stain under the table ? (* Walks Towards the Table *) Kasey: ( Gasp ) - (* Launches Towards Zuma *) Zuma: LET ME GO DUDETT !!! Kasey: Sorry Zuma, But no one should Know the Secret Zuma: WHAT SECRET!!!?? Kasey: You don't need to know, (* Stabs Zuma in the Back *) Zuma: AHHHHHH !!!! Chase: (* Gasp *): ZUMA !!! (* Tackes Kasey *): THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU KASEY, WE JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE RYDER IS !!! ( Kasey's Demon Side- in Her ): Go On Kasey Kill that Stupid German Shepard Kasey: (* Growls Madly Forming foam around her mouth *): (* Bites Chase really hrd on his Arm craving -Blood badly *) Chase: AHHHH !!! Kasey: (* Grabs her Knife *): ( Slowly Cuting him *) Chase: ( Crying In Pain ): PLEASE STOP, I'M SORRY AHHHHHH !!! Kasey: It's too late for Sorry (* Kasey stabs Chase Over and Over til he i dead, then retrack the Bloody Knife from his Boody, Evilly Smiling then Looks At Zuma *) Kasey: ( In Shock ): YOUR STILL ALIVE !!??! ... well not for long Zuma: (* Nervous Gulp *) Kasey: (* Walking over to Zuma with the Knife at her Side *) Zuma: Please, I Don't want to Die ! Kasey: Too Bad, then you could've though twice than to not have saved my parents from their death Zuma: Uh ? who killed them ? Kasey: RYDER, YOU STUPID LAB MUTT !!!! Zuma: Wyder ?, He won't do a thing like that !, He loves Dogs ! Kasey: Well he did ... (* Stabs Zuma in The Heart over and Over *) ........... Zuma: AHHHHHH ! ( Voice Fading ): Ahhh ..... (* Kasey is now covered in Zuma and Chase's Blood Too *) Kasey: Better hide these Bodies too Chapter 3: Full Demon ( So Far kasey has Killed Ryder, Chase, and Zuma in the last first Day, she's done hiding their Bodies ) Kasey: There we go ... Ugh, now i got to get Cleaned (* Screen Change: Kasey's badge *) ( Kasey Arrives at the River to get cleaned ) -'' Kasey: (* Getting her-Self Cleaned *): ....... ???: Hello Pup, i see you we're doing some Killing Kasey: Uh ? ... Who's That ? ... Show Your Self !! ???: No Need to fear me pup, i'm just here to help you Kasey: Help me with what ? .. i don;'t need help with anything ???: Getting Revenge on your Friends ! Kasey: Uh ? ???: yea i know, " How Do You Know ? ", let's just say ... (* Looks into Kasey's Eyes *): I'm the pup who controlled you to kill your 3 Friends Kasey: (* Gasp *) - Really ? ???: Yep, the nams Spike ... nice to meet you ... Kasey (* Evil Smile *) Kasey: ( Gulp ) Spike: Now if you excuse me, i need to do some revenging, (* Jumps into Kasey Possessing Her *) ''( Kasey's Body stiffiness up alittle then relaxed into Spikes Control, Her eyes turn Red and Evil Smiles ) ( Spike In Kasey ): Marshall Here I Come, ( Evil Laugh ) ~ Sorry For The Short Chapter ~ Chapter 4: The Bloody Battle (* It Is Evening Now *) -'' Kasey: ( Evil Voice): Where could Marshall Be ? ... Ah, There you are my next Victim (* Walks over to Marshall *) Marshall: Oh Hi Kas- Kasey ? What's wrong with your Eyes ?? ... is it allergies ??? Kasey: ( Evil Voice ): No you Migeral Mutt ! Marshall: He that's not Ni- (* Gasp *) - your Voice It's has changed !! Kasey: ( Evil Voice ): yep ... (* Pulls out a Knife with out Marshall Seeing It *) Marshall: What are you pulling Out ? Kasey" ( Evil Voice ): Oh, just a little ... Sharp Seuverner (* Shows Marshall *) Marshall: ( Gasp in Fear ): (* Slowly Backing Up *) Kasey: ( Evil Voice *): Hey, where are you going ?, let's have some fun Marshall: This is not the Nice kasey i know, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER !!! Kasey: ( Evil Voice ): (* Evil Smile *): I possed her so i can get my revenge on my Parents death that you guys didn't rescue Marshall: UH ? Kasey: (* Slaps Marshall's Face *): ( Evil Voice ): Stop being Dumb and Stupid Mutt. (* Slowly Stabbing -Marshall causing alot of blood to come out *) Marshall: AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!! Kasey: (* Ties Marshall's Mouth Shut *): That's so you don't give me away ''(* Then a Object Shoves her Off Marshall *) Kasey: ( Evil Voice ): Ugh !! ???: WHERE IS THE REAL KASEY !!!!!! ANSWER ME !!!!!! Kasey: ( Evil Voice ): Uh ? ???: I ASKED YOU SOMETHING AND TELL ME !!!! WHERE IS THE REAL KASEY !!!!! I KNOW YOUR POSSESSING HER !!!! Kasey: ( Evil Voice ): Uh ?, (* Gasp *), it can't be (* Kasey saw Ryder, with Cuts all around him, a cut by his mouth, and some tears in his Uniform. it almost like he was attacked by a wolf ... He was very mad, he was even holding the Bloody knife that she killed Chase and Zuma With *) Kasey: ( Evil Voice ): H-H-How ... i though i Killed You Ryder: WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG !!!! NOW TELL ME WHERE IS THE REAL KASEY !!!! I WILL NOT REGREAT KILLING THE PUP THAT I LOVED !!!!! Kasey: ( Evil Smile )-(* Evil Voice ): You really Think that i'm going to Tell Y- Ryder: (* Yanks kasey from the ground to his level and looks at her right in the Face Meanly *): TRY ME I DARE YOU !!!!! Kasey: ( Evil Voice ): You Got Moxy Ryder ... but not much (* Bites Ryder down on his left arm Craving alot of -blood than Marshall & Making Ryder drop her *) Ryder: AHHHHHHH !!!!!!! Kasey: (* Lands on all 4 *)-( Grabs Her Knife ) Ryder: OH NO YOUR NOT !!!! (* Kicks Kasey hard in the gut that makes her Drop the Knife *) Kasey: (* Recovering from the Strong Kick on her side *): ( Groans ) ..... Ryder: i'm sorry Kasey but you leave me no Choice, I can't let you Roam Around Adventure Bay Killing People or Pups (* Picks up The Knife & Walks over to Kasey *) - ( Deep breath in ) ... Good Bye kasey ... please forgive me kasey: (* Gets Up Quick and Launches At Ryder making him Cut him-Self *) Ryder: UGH !!! Kasey: ( Evil Voice ): No Way (* grabs the Knife from Ryder's hand *): (* Then Knocks him Down *): And i will make sure you are for ever dead ... i will stab you in the Heart Ryder: ( Giggles ): That was a Dumb Stupid That that you just did, now i know where going to strick (* Kicks- Kasey off him *) Kasey: Grrrrr (* Forming Foam around her mouth *) / ( The Demon in Her ): ATTACK HIM !!!! ... ATTACK HIM LIKE CRAZY AND DON'T STOP TIL HE'S COMPLETLY DEAD, GO NOW !!!!!! Kasey: (* Still growling with foam in her mouth *): ( Snarling, Growling & And Running at Ryder ) Ryder: Uh ? Kasey: ( Evil Voice ): (* Launches at Ryder and biting him Hard *) - (* Grabs her Knife *): any last Words Kid !!!!?? Ryder: Yes ... Skye Kasey: ( Evil Voice ): ... Skye ? (*Kasey Then Blacks Out *) -''' Chapter 5: The Final Battle to the End ''(* Kasey Wakes Up In a Dim Room There is a clear Window feets away from her, she is in a Chair strapped down and wires connected to the Chair *)'' Kasey: ( Evil Voice ): Uh ? ... What's This Ryder: (* Enters The Room *): Now ... this is your final chance to, tell me where the Real kasey is, and giving her back ... Or ... we can try out this Electric Shocking Chair ... so what do you say ?? Kasey: ( Growling in Hate at Ryder ): I'll never talk Ryder: Oh is that so, push the lever Ranger Ranger: My Pleasure Zack (* Pulls the Lever *) ''(* The chair starts Shocking Kasey *)'' Kasey: ( Evil Voice ): AHHHHHH !!!!! Ryder: Ok Ranger i think thats ok for now Ranger: (* Pulls up the lever to stop *) Kasey: ( Breathing Heavy )-( Stareing at Ryder with a cold look ): ( Little Low Snarls ) Ryder: Now tell me what did you do to the Real kasey, and bring her back Kasey: ( Evil Voice ): I TOLD YOU DUMMY, I POSSESSED HER !!!!! Ranger: HEY !!! (* Slaps Her Face *) - DON'T TALK TO ZACK LIKE THAT !!!! Ryder: Give us back the real Kasey, this instent !! Kasey: ( Evil Voice ): Never (* Gets out of the Chair *) Ranger: (* Gasp *): SHE ESCAPED !!! Kasey: (* Launches At Ryder *) Ranger: (* Gasp *) - Zack ! Ryder: Grrrr ! Kasey: ( barking and Snarling ) ...... Ranger: I Got This !!! Kasey: (* Launches At Ranger *) Ryder: ( Gasp ) Kasey: (* Biting down on Ranger's Left Arm Making him bleed uncontrolablly *) Ranger: AHHHHHH !!!! ZACK !!!! Ryder: (Gasp ) - Ranger ! Kasey: (* Then Launches At Ryder *): ( Evil Voice ): i'll have fun killing Both of You !! Ryder: So if your killing Both of Use, Your coming with Us ! Kasey: Uh !? ''(*After Ryder took his Last Breath He Stabbed Kasey in The Heart Then Ranger, Ryder, and kasey All Died *)'' ''~ The End ~'''''